simple minds
by iamgoku
Summary: what would happen if vegeta came with goku to earth after planet vegeta blew up ,what if goku grew up with vegeta as his older brother,how will this shape the future of the earth and the universe ?


**yo Goku here and yes I've uploaded another story and haven't updated the others in ages this is because I've had literally five school assignments in the past 3 months so updating has become a challenge plus I've been doing a lot of reading **

** the following fic's that i'm working on are as follows **

**naruto the saiyan ?**

**kushina namikaze **

**spirit of the father**

**so ill be uploading them in the future not sure when but they will be updated **

**anyway this is a fic i read awhile ago made by a guy named QAM-Andy he hadn't updated it since FEBRUARY 2003 i liked the idea of this story and its premise since i had had a similar idea for a story so i PM'd him and he said i could adopt it so here it is the first chapter of **

**"simple minds" (might change the name in the future who knows)****- Goku**

* * *

**disclaimer: i dont own dragonball (cries silently) **

**dragonball is the property of akira toriyama and its distributors**

* * *

The arrival

Chapter 1

The sky was tinted with a red glow as Freeza's ship landed in the docking bay, the evil in him was like no other. Him being the strongest in the universe, with his white pale skin and an evil cold smile, even the ruler of Vegisite was no match for such a fend. He took over all the Sayains with an iron fist, killing anyone who displeased him in anyway. A sinister look amongst his face whenever the Kings son Vegeta was in his presence, and the King bending to his every command. Such a hated creature and yet no one was brave enough to stand up to him, no one. The end of it all was coming near when the lizard freak asked for the Kings son, training him on his turf was all the bastard needed. Three long years has he plagued the Sayain race into exile and yet the King just sat back and let him. When the Prince turned eight his real training began; Vegeta Prince of Vegisite, strong as his father and braver then the rest, stood by watching his people crumble under the hand of Freeza. Everyday the people of Vegisite slowly began to dissipate, it only took a year more till the fight broke out and that's when he killed them all.

"Vegeta! My King! Freeza has attacked!" A guard yelled running into the throne room.

"Send out the troops!" The King roared, his son watching at his side.

"Father!" The Prince screamed, but it was too late Freeza had gotten into the palace. In his last breath bestowed his son into Bardock's hands,

"Take the Prince to the pods.. Do not let that blood thirsty monster take my son.." His dying majesties last words were to his trust worthy general Bardock.

"My Lord..!" Bardock cried with vengeance. "Prince," He growled. "The castle has fallen, we must retreat."

The older man grabbed the Prince and ran off towards the dispatching bay for space pods. He quickly got to his own son's and opened the hatch,

"Prince, rebuild your fathers empire! Bring back the Sayain race, train my son Kakarrot.. You'll be sent to a remote planet far away from Freeza's grasp, avenge your race!.. And.. Watch over my son." The Sayain said with pride.

He closed the hatch and sent the last of their kind away from the evil clutches of Freeza. The Prince watched in horror as his Father, his Planet and his Future were blown to smithereens. A shock wave rattled the small craft out of orbit and spinning into the outer limits of space. The Prince held the last of his kind in his arms as the two off them were hurdled into a new galaxy.

* * *

The Pod lost in an unknown galaxy farther away from Freeza and his evil rein; it was slowly being pulled into an atmosphere and down to a planet known as Earth. Gaining speed, it crashed down into a mountain like terrain surrounded in forest and inhabited by intelligent life called humans. The steaming craft was later found by a gentle old man by the name of Gohan, he had taken in the two outsiders as his own. Unknown to him they were there to destroy all the living captivity, but the original plan was duly delayed, no thanks to the younger Sayain and a severe blow to the head causing memory damage and brain trauma.

Never the less Gohan took the youngest under his wing and trained him well and to be good, unlike his brother the Prince; known as Vegeta. And to Gohan, a life threatening danger. He took after the two orphans; Goku now was just about six and Vegeta thirteen.

The old martial arts teacher noted the two of them with great hidden strength based on the origin pertaining to their tails. Only when obtaining the sight of a full moon, could bring out the true potential to that mysterious power.

Realizing this awesome power he had no time to react as his grandson Goku as he called him, killed him by transforming in the light of a full moon. In which at the same time Vegeta had gone off to train by himself leaving Kakarrot or rather Goku to Gohan's guidance. Had felt the power of his counter part and had just made it back to cut his tail off. Which undoes the transformation and turns back to himself. Vegeta didn't have the heart to tell Goku how the old man died by his hand, so he left him there and continued his own training. Whatever heart Vegeta did have Goku loved his "brother" for it, but the other boy was distant from the simple minded sibling.

Goku had become a strong fighter thanks to his grandpa, but he continued to look after himself alone in the little house for two years. From time to time Vegeta came to check up on him, he never stayed long enough for Goku to figure out he was near by. Haunted by his memories, Vegeta became cold and corrupted by his black heart, Goku the only person he really came close to.

The two Sayains were living fine until one day when to Goku's description a giant metal bird came and stole his grandpa. (meaning the four star dragonball) He then, not knowing how to find Vegeta went off on his own to find it himself and met up with a young girl the same age as his older bother.

"Hey watch it kid!" The girl yelled as she slowly got up from her motorcycle. She had aqua marine hair tied in a braid and a very becoming body for a fifteen year old. "I could have almost killed you, jumping out in front of my bike with your fish like that."

Goku having no real people skills got into a defensive pose and ready to attack.

"You can't have my fish!" He yelled.

"What? I don't want your fish."

"Well good, because the only way you could get it from me if you beat me in a fight." He sneered.

"I said I don't care about your fish." She yelled setting her bike back up, but Goku attacked it. "Hey what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Don't move or your next! I don't know what you want with me monster, but I'll fight you to the end." Goku said stupidly.

"I'm no monster." She explained. "Are you okay kid? You get hit in the head?" The girl asked slightly worried by the small boy in front of her.

"Your not?" Goku asked. "Then what are you? I've never seen anything like you before."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "I'm a girl!"

"What's a girl?" He asked again.

"Geez kid where have you been, a cave? Well fist of all, I'm a girl. Girls are different from boys."

"Well I guess that would make sense." Goku shrugged. "You don't have a tail, and you have scrawny legs."

"Hey!" She yelled smacking him after he looked up her skirt.

"What'd hit me for!" He yelled holding his head.

The two argued for a little while longer, introductions were involved and before things got to late she invited him to stay with her the night since they were both stranded. Throwing a capsule on the ground it exploded into a compact house. Goku was in defensive mode again, but after she told him what it was he joined her inside. Bulma was a little disturbed by Goku's lack of bathing and helped him out, however it didn't work out the same way around. He learned girls don't like help while taking a bath, after Bulma settled down they ate and went to bed.

In the morning the two of them began the great dragon ball search. The two newly founded friends became even closer friends through every adventure together. However during their time together Bulma had come to realize as with everyone else what true danger Goku the lovable young boy had in him. Bulma found out first had seeing Goku transform in the light of a full moon, horrified she realized Goku had no memory as he changed back by morning. Never the less the two of them still became the good friends that they still are.

Over the course of nearly a year an a half Bulma and Goku had become very close. Of course during that time they also made many more friends, like a little boy the same age as Goku named Krillin and a perverted old hermit, known for his awesome martial arts as Master Roshi. A pig by the name of Oolong and the light of Bulma's life at the time, a lone warrior, dessert pirate and all around pretty boy, Yamcha and his cat like companion Puar. In knowing the Master Roshi Goku studied martial arts under his guidance. The young man, Yamcha and Krillin followed by all the other friends stayed with Master Roshi as Goku returned home to put his dragonball in a safe place.

The young warrior had finally gotten his four star dragonball back when he invited Bulma to join him on his journey home ward. She gladly accepts and travels back with Goku to the place where he grew up and to his long lost, and yet not lost "brother" Vegeta. Bulma on her motorcycle and Goku on the magical fly nimbus cloud, as the two neared Goku's small home a watchful eye was waiting for his return. Vegeta had kept sat under a small tree in the front yard on return of the younger Sayain Kakarrot, AKA Goku.

Goku laughed whole heartedly as he and Bulma chatted about their many life threatening experiences together as the stopped in front of his small home. Vegeta sensing his return he rose up to greet him, but was shocked to see a beautiful creature with him. He was taken back in complete awe but was soon reminded of his cold hearted manners on hearing Goku's cheers of joy towards him being there.

"Brother!" Goku cheered running over to see him.

Vegeta growled, "Don't call me that!" He snapped.

Bulma looked up from her daze to stare at the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. He stood with his arms crossed and his cold charcoal eyes burning their way to her soul as they stared at each other. She as did he snap out of their connection on the count of the cheerful Goku, Bulma smiled pondering to herself.

"I didn't know Goku had a brother.." She thought and mounted off her bike. "I didn't know you had a brother Goku." Bulma repeated aloud.

"Who's that?" Vegeta snapped.

"That's Bulma, she helped me find Grandpa's dragonball. Hey Bulma! Come' mere!" Goku called making Vegeta freak out.

"Kakarrot, shut up!" He snapped.

"Huh, why?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"What's up Goku?" Bulma asked cutely, for a change.

"Oh, uh.." He mumbled.

"Well the least you could do.. Is introduce me to your friend." She sighed.

"Oh yeah! I was going to do that, this is my brother." He laughed.

"Hi." Bulma said kind of seductively.

"Hmph." Vegeta growled shrugging off her 'hello'.

"Ex- Excuse me?" Bulma said nearly choking. "What's your problem!" She snapped getting Vegeta's full attention. "I was being polite! Something you might consider." Bulma yelled flushing her face.

"Well I guess I'll put Grandpa's ball away." He said walking away. "We can go now Bulma." Goku added.

"But it's getting dark." She mumbled. "We're not traveling in the dark. I am not traveling in the dark, we'll just have to camp out here tonight."

"Weakling." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma's eye's narrowed as she turned back around to face him. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms, but Bulma just marched right up to him.

"What did you say?" She hissed.

"A weakling." He repeated.

"Oh you think your so tough!" Bulma growled poking him in the chest catching Vegeta by surprise. "You obviously don't know how dangerous the world is, Mr. Tough Guy!" Bulma yelled jabbing him in the chest again.

"Dangerous?" Vegeta chuckled. "I'm much more dangerous then anything you'll see here." He laughed.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yea- Yes." He sneered.

"Uh, Bulma?" Goku butted in.

"What!" She snapped facing Goku now.

"I'm going to go finish for dinner." He said and left her with his "brother".

"Huh? W- Wait! Goku, wait for me!" Bulma called after. "I'm coming with you!" She yelled grabbing her bag and jumped onto her bike.

Vegeta smirked crossing his arms and decided to tag along too, un noticed of course. When he arrived Goku and the fire ball he brought back with him as Vegeta called her had already gotten in the water. Goku of course was naked, but the girl was swimming in her clothes. He stood on a large bolder and watched her with curiosity. Bulma on the other hand was wearing her new two piece and trying to enjoy herself.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" she asked herself and glanced around. "Where is he?" She said aloud. "I mean how long can one kid hold his breath?" Sighing she walked back over to her things, which were below the bolder Vegeta was on. Sighing again she sat down and hugged her knee's, "What a jerk.." She growled gritting her teeth, "I guess Goku got all the nice jeans and his brother got the attitude. What an ass.." Yawning she stood up and looked into the now darker water, then to the sunset in the east. "Goku!" Bulma yelled getting worried and at that very moment he flew out of the water with a fish ten times his size. "Goku!" She yelled, and watched them fall back into the water, "… Be- Be careful.."

Sitting back down she noticed Goku's brother leaning against the bolder as her. She glanced at him and glared seeing he was standing with his eyes closed. What was he doing, sleeping standing up? Bulma got curious and walked over and stood right in front of him. His eyes stayed closed, she moved closer, still closed. Gulping she leaned forward until their faces were a mere inch away.

"What's this guy's deal?" She thought.

He looked so peaceful, Bulma blushed as she gently brushed her hand on his face. His eyes snapped open nearly startling she shit out of her and grabbed her hand. His grip tight at first, but as he stared at her it slowly loosened. Bulma stared at him disbelieving what was going on, un able to move they continued to stare into each others eyes. Still not believing what was happening Bulma gasped as Vegeta pulled her to him. She had never been this intense with anyone, Vegeta on the other hand had no idea what he was doing. Thinking merely on instincts, he stared at her so fiercely that every breath she took it felt like she was dying a little death. Closer and closer, the closer they got to each other the more time seemed to stand still. Bulma gasped feeling something on her waist, she tried to pull away but he wouldn't have it. Just as he couldn't get any closer to her unless he was cheek to cheek Goku jumped out of the water with a giant KO 'ed fish. The two split like two opposite ends of a magnet and look away from each other, Bulma grabbed her stuff and followed Goku home. Vegeta stayed, he looked at his hand which held hers just a moment ago. His heart was beating so fast he didn't have any control over what he was doing. Yet deep down he wished that one moment with her could go on forever.

Returning home Goku dropped his fish and went off to get some fire wood, Bulma got dressed behind a tree. She was still disbelieving what had just happened to her and Goku's brother, her heart was pounding so hard she could of swore he could hear it. Dressed she walked back out to watch Goku's brother walking up towards the house, towards her. Her eyes locked onto him as he did the same, for a spit second they were drawn to each other. Before Bulma could let herself run away with herself she forced herself to look away. Causing him to continue on with where he was going in the first place, Bulma pulled out a compact of capsules and got out her sleeping bag. She then walked over to Goku with it and sat next the roasting fish. Goku smiled unaware of Bulma's uncomfortable ness with his brother and smiled back,

"Tomorrow we'll head back for Master Roshi's island. Okay Goku?"

"Alright, and maybe my brother will come with. We could all have adventures together, it'll be great!" He cheered.

"Uh, sure.." Bulma mumbled glancing around for him, but couldn't find any trace of him. "Um Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this might sound odd, but.. What's your brothers name? I mean he really hasn't told me and neither have you."

"Really? Oh well I just call him brother, can't you?" Goku asked.

"What? Of course not, don't you know your own brothers name?"

"I guess I never really asked.." He said thinking with his arms crossed. "Here I'll go ask him for you." He said smiling.

"N- No, Goku it's okay. You don't have to go through all that trouble to find him." She assured.

"It's okay, just watch the fish."

"What for? Will it leave?"

"Never mind.." Bulma said with a sigh as she leaned back to gaze at the stars and found Goku's brother instead. "Ah!" She yelled and jerked up, "How long were you there!"

Chuckling he said nothing and sat across from her,

"I think the fish is done, Bulma we can eat now." Goku smiled.

"Hm? Alright."

Goku took the fish off the fire and ripped a piece off for her, smiling Bulma took it happily. Goku started to much down when he noticed his brother there, before he could even offer some to him he vanished. Shrugging he continued to eat and watched the fire,

"Bulma I'm going to sleep now." Goku yawned.

"Okay. H- Hey were are you going!" She yelled making him stop and turn around.

"I'm going to sleep inside." He said simply and turned.

"But what about me! It's creepy out here!" She yelled.

"Weakling." Goku's brother chuckled from across the fire.

"Oh shut up!" She spat. "I'm not use to sleeping outside.." Bulma said trailing off, "Where are you going to stay?"

"What's it to you?" He sneered.

"I was just asking.."

"Bulma.." He chuckled.

"What?" She asked irritatedly.

"What kind of name is that." He said chuckling again.

"Oh yeah and what about you Mr. No name." Bulma hissed.

"My name is no concern to you wench." He sneered.

"God, just go away already.." She sighed laying back down.

"Vegeta." He said monotone.

"Vegeta? That's your name? And what gives you the right to make fun of my name, huh, Veggie boy?" Bulma growled.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he walked over to her and stood over her. Bulma stood up to meet his glaring gaze, no words had to be exchanged. Her eyes told him to bring it on, smirking he backed off and sat down next to her sleeping bag. Crossing his arms and stared into the fire, Bulma blinked confused and followed the pursuit. The two of them sat in silence for quite some time until Bulma couldn't take it any more. She leaned over to her bag and got out another capsule,

"Marshmallow?" Vegeta stared at her as she handed him a stick with a white square at the end of it. "What, don't tell me you've never had smores?" She asked with a giggle and began to roast her marshmallow.

He sat there watching her until she took her now burning white thing and put it between to pieces of brown wood it looked like and blocks of mud. Smiling she handed it to him,

"Here, take mine and I'll take your stick." She said as he took the snack she had made. Looking at it he looked questionably back at her, "I'm not going to feed it to you, take a bite. It's not poisonous." She laughed. Biting into the treat he had received he nodded in agreement it was good. "Like it?"

"What is it?"

"A smore." She said smiling again. "First you take a gram cracker, then roast a marshmallow, then add some chocolate and another gram cracker and you got a smore." She explained. "So Vegeta.." She began in between making him smore's, "How long have you and Goku lived here, I mean it kinda seems like you two don't get along." She said getting his full attention. "Well it's kinda obvious you seem to protect Goku, but something's not right." She added and then noticed he was staring at her. "Huh? What? Do I have something on me?" She asked and looked around. "Quit it Vegeta," Bulma whined shoving him playfully and laughing.

Vegeta looked at her oddly, he watched her talk thoughout the night, laughing and telling stories about her and Goku's adventures. Even mentioning coming on some of their adventures, he smirked and laughed at he weak attempt to make the fire bigger. She stuck her tongue out and laughed again, the two of them hung out basically the rest of the night. When Bulma had finally fallen asleep Vegeta showed his warm side to her that he only gave Goku when he was sleeping. Gently he picked her up, surprised by her weight, he put her into her sleeping bag and leaned back against a tree to sleep. By early morning Vegeta had woken up to find Bulma placing an extra blanket over him, not like he needed it. He smiled slightly and watched her climb back into her bag and sleep.

When morning had arrived again, Vegeta was and still the only one awake. However he stayed leaned against the tree watching the young Bulma sleep, he had no idea what or why he was so interested in her. The feelings he had for her were over whelming and even though he didn't know exactly what he was getting into, but just as long as he could see her he'd be fine. For another hour he sat and watched the exhaling and inhaling of her body, taking his eyes away from her he caught a whiff of the blanket on him. It smelled just like her, he breathed in her sent loving it all the more. Finally when she began to stir he got up and went to get Goku for breakfast. When he had come back out he found her trying to start up the fire, chuckling he approached.

"Need help?" He smirked crouching down to her level.

"Oh stuff it." She teased. "If you want to help me go find something for the three of us to eat. We both know there's nothing left from last night." She joked laughing and smiling.

"Fine then, get that fire started." He agreed and shoved her as he walked away.

"Don't start with me Vegeta, I'm tougher than I look."

"You mean besides the fact you don't like sleeping alone..?" He said and walked off down the road.

"We'll see who gets what done first." Bulma mumbled.

As Bulma played with the fire Vegeta was walking around for something to suit her delight. He had almost given up until he came across a small dinosaur looking creature, grinning he stalked the prey and killed it instantly. Dirtied he grabbed the tail and began to head back for camp, walking up the road he could see smoke. He slowed down a little to give her the advantage of winning their little game.

"I obviously won." Vegeta joked as he approached her, but she gave no response. She was hunched over to one side turning her back from the smoking sticks. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked touching her shoulder and finding her breathing had increased. He turned her to find her babying her left hand as if something was wrong, forcefully he pulled her hand away to find a large burn mark covering her delicate skin. "What did you do, you stupid girl?" He yelled very concerned for her.

But Bulma recoiled her hand and that's when he saw her face. The crystal tears trickling down her face, her shivering body, what was she doing? Gently he ripped off a piece of his shirt and took her other hand in his own. The two of them got up and walked over to a small well, Vegeta slowly poured the cool water over her burn and then tied the cloth on her burn. He then walked back over to the so called fire she was trying to make and started it, then he skewered the meat and put it over the flames. Bulma still cradling her hand she slowly walked over,

"Thanks Vegeta," She sniffed.

"Eh, quit it you baby." He joked and looked at her to see her start to cry. "Uh- I- Don't-…." He paused freaking out and hung his head in shame.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Bulma laughed.

"What!" He jerked up to see her laughing at him. "Why you little brat!" He yelled and began to chase her.

Bulma laughed and ran off towards the waterfall, and just when she came to a stop he tackled her from behind. The two of them both fell into the water below, Bulma on the other hand a little bit more upset then Vegeta.

"You animal!" She coughed. "You live here, you should know when to stop." She coughed again.

"Don't be such a baby." He sighed climbing onto the riverbank.

"Oh I'm a baby? Well baby this!" Bulma yelled tackling him back into the water. "Ha!" She laughed and stood up, but Vegeta was no where to be found.

"Looking for me?" He asked and ran off back to camp.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bulma yelled trying to ketch up. "Come on Vegeta!" She yelled panting.

"Your so slow.." He joked stopping as she caught her breath.

"Well.. Shut up." She joked back.

"That was it? That was your come back? What's the matter loose something more than your breath back there?"

"Just keep it up Vegeta, I'll get you back sooner or later."

"Ha! That's a laugh."

"Goku! We're back-" Bulma paused seeing nothing but bones next to the small boy near the fire.

"Goku! What about us?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you wanted any." Goku said stupidly.

"Great what are we suppose to eat?" Bulma sighed.

"Smores?" Vegeta suggested.

"I could get you a fish." Goku started.

"For get it, let's just get going. I'll eat when we get to a town." Bulma groaned. "Say Vegeta?"

"What?" He asked turning to her.

"What'd ya say, come with us? It'll be great!" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah!" Goku cheered.

Vegeta just looked at Bulma, "On one condition."

"..what?" Bulma asked looking a bit worried.

"I get to drive." He grinned.

* * *

**well there it was the first chapter of my new story the first chapter was completely written by QAM-Andy and i take no credit but the next and future chapters will be written by yours truly **

**anyway i hope you enjoyed it and please PM me any ideas you have for the story **

**and please review it helps me write better if i know people enjoy reading my work **

**until next time -Goku**


End file.
